


【莱花】Long Night（二）

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【莱花】Long Night（二）

两人搂着又厮磨了一会，直到Lex气息再次加重，Eduardo推开他，起身下床。他捡起地上的丝质睡袍，披在身上，光脚走进浴室，“我去洗个澡，你快回房换衣服，都是信息素的味道，会被发现的。”

Lex起来，跟着他进入浴室，Eduardo已经站在花洒下面了，水珠扬扬洒洒泼在他身上，光洁的皮肤晕着顶灯的暖光，毫无瑕疵，如同凝固的蜂蜜一样富有光泽，只有腕部和脚踝有四道很明显被捆绑的淤痕。不是他弄出来的，Lex从来不会在Eduardo身上留下任何暧昧的印记，也不会捆着他。只有Lionel Luthor会做这种恶心至极的事。他不会，他顶多在床上享用他父亲无福消受的貌美妻子，一次次把他干到高潮。

Lex斜倚着墙，观赏Omega沐浴的光景，Eduardo也不阻止他，任由继子放肆的目光舔舐他的裸体，反正更过分的事情他们也都做了，不过看看罢了，没必要再矫情。一直到洗完澡，裹上浴袍，Lex重新靠过来，Eduardo才推了推他。

“我刚洗干净。”他语气里难免夹杂着一丝埋怨。

Lex不知从哪里摸出来一管针剂，无辜耸肩，“我只是想帮你注射抑制剂。”

Eduardo扫了一眼那支无色针剂，撩起了袖子，“调整过配方了？”

“嗯哼。”Lex打开边上柜子，拿出酒精棉球帮他做了消毒，然后熟练把针头刺进Eduardo青色的静脉血管里，“我换了一种融合剂，这下应该不会再过敏了。”

自从经历了那荒唐的一下午——也就是Lex误闯进卧室，看到Omega受情欲折磨差点想要自毁腺体那次，没过多久，Lex就为Eduardo弄来了抑制剂。Eduardo从他手中接过药剂时的表情应该极大取悦了Lex，以至于他笑得十足神经质。

“别被我感动了，这支抑制剂是我自己调制的，还没做过人体试验，不保证效果，正好拿你当小白鼠。”

他说完这句，往自己嘴里塞了一颗红色半透明糖果，以欣赏的眼神看到Eduardo错愕惊喜的脸立刻调换成另一种类别的震惊。Omega过分水润的双眼眨了眨，有些难以置信地重新打量了一番手中的针剂，而后听到Lex继续说，“不用担心有严重的副作用，至少这点我能保证。这座房子里的药品采购是由专人负责的，我父亲不会允许Omega抑制剂出现在药品清单上。当然作为研究用途，我可以提出需要几种原材料，再通过某些手段从别的药物中提取出我需要的成分，至于合成得怎么样，我也说不准。”

Eduardo的眼睛随着他的话越睁越圆，让Lex想到了圈养在Luthor猎场供主人猎杀的斑鹿。

“你可真是天才。”他呐呐道。

长相甜美的Omega连说话的语气都是那样天真，纯粹的赞叹和赏识，这样的评价Lex已经听得耳朵出老茧了，并没有在心里掀起太大波澜。

“总之，用不用随便你。”

Eduardo把针管捏在手里，“即便你是天才，也不可能在这么短时间里做出药剂。你不是一时起兴对不对？”

Lex顿住原本想离开的脚步，他没听明白Eduardo的意思，不是一时起兴，那还能是什么？难不成，Eduardo以为自己是在刻意讨好他吗？这个Omega未免过于自恋。那天只是个意外，Lex承认自己受到了蛊惑，Eduardo脆弱决绝的样子触动了他脑子里的某根神经，促使他决定合成抑制剂——出于同情或者单纯和父亲做对，但要是Eduardo误以为他对他产生非分之想，那就太可笑了，Lex会毫不留情羞辱他一顿。

Omega把玩手里的药剂，丰盈润泽的唇动了动，“你很厉害。”

“地下室有个实验室，要制作简单的药剂，难度并不大。”

“你应该去大学接受系统专业的教育，Lionel聘请的教师只会埋没了你的天分。”

Lex挑眉，这个答案有点出人意料。

“我假设你是为了我做的这支抑制剂，才短短几天的功夫你就做出了成品，显然不是第一次合成药物，”提起那个放荡的下午，Eduardo脸上还有些不自然的羞赧，“如果是第一次操作，从提取到合成都不可能这么熟练和顺利。所以，你势必试验过很多次。你对药剂研制感兴趣又有才华，不应该浪费。比起关在这座牢笼里，你值得在最顶尖的研究所施展所长。”

Lex这回是真的诧异了，Eduardo不是因为自己的魅力沾沾自喜，他是在关心他，在为他着想。Lex心里产生了些许古怪的情绪，打量Eduardo的目光也变得微妙起来，但从小养成的悲观主义让他习惯性地泼对方冷水，“那么你有什么办法能帮我达成你刚才提出的不切实际的建议？说服Lionel Luthor放我离开牢笼？”

被他言辞犀利地反讽了一通，Eduardo完全答不出话来，自己刚才确实太不自量力了，他说的这些，Lex又怎么会没想过，归根结底，Lex才是最了解自己的那个人，他的夸夸其谈不仅毫无帮助而且还揭人伤疤......

“是我把问题想得太过简单了。”Eduardo垂头说。

Lex不屑地哼一声，“还是先同情一下你自己吧。”

尽管与Lex的关系并没有得到实质性的改善，但他的抑制剂确实让Eduardo在这所宅子里的日子多多少少变得好过了些。对他来说，性爱器具带来疼痛远比永无休止的情欲折磨来得可以忍受，他的丈夫到底还是不敢把他往死里折腾，他可以勉强维持住自己那一点岌岌可危的尊严。而对于Omega显而易见的变化，Lionel不是没讶异过，只是他的床上向来随心所欲惯了，他也清楚自己残暴的手段，被他弄废的人更不在少数，再多加一个Eduardo，并不至于引起他很大的疑心，顶多只是腹诽一下贵族人家的Omega太过于娇生惯养，根本不经玩。

不会发情的Omega对Lionel来说失了趣味，哪怕Eduardo的美貌仍然使他垂涎，不过骚扰他的次数明显减少了。

注射完抑制剂，Eduardo准备放下袖子，Lex却握住了他的手腕，拇指指腹摩挲那道刺眼的勒痕。

“他干的？”Lex明知故问。Eduardo紧抿着嘴不答腔。

“他怎么又开始对你感兴趣了。”Lex扣住他的下巴，审视他玫瑰花一样明艳的面容。Eduardo比Lex年长好几岁，巴掌大的脸上有一双非常适合用来接吻的嘴唇，圆润的鼻头和过分大的双眼，让他看起来就像一个高中生，事实上，他是哈佛大学经济系那一届里绩点最高的毕业生。他本可以在华尔街施展所长，自由驾驭资本，像变魔术一样让钱生出钱来，如今他和自己一样被困在这里，受老变态的玩弄，仅仅因为身为家族里的Omega，他的前程，他的人生都要葬送在这座暗无天日的建筑里了。

Lex凑得很近，近到他们彼此都能看清对方脸上细小的绒毛。Eduardo别过头，“我不知道。”

他挣开Lex的钳制，转身离开浴室。

“你有按时注射抑制剂吧。”Lex神经质的声音从不远的后方传来。

“你什么意思。”Eduardo停下脚步。他给了Lex欺身上前的机会，Lex于是把他压到墙上。

“我听说老家伙前一阵子已经迷恋上别人了，可是最近去你房间明显又勤快了。”Lex撩起Eduardo浴袍下摆，露出他嫩生生的大腿，把手伸进里头，“Dudu，你到底做了什么？你勾引他了？”

红肿的肉洞才刚被狠狠疼爱过，现在又湿又软，有东西插进来，就立刻讨好地吮裹上去，感觉到Lex粗糙的手指一个劲地往里塞，Eduardo压低嗓子呵斥，“放手！”

他臀肌绷得紧紧的，腰胯不断晃动，摁在墙上的手握成了拳头。Eduardo身上每一寸肉体都在抗拒他的触碰，意识到这一点，Lex莫名的烦躁，但他同时清楚，Eduardo不敢违背他，正确来说，他不敢在反抗时弄出太大的动静，他怕别人发现他们在媾和。

“怎么了，你忘记当初是你自己爬上我的床，主动打开腿让我操你的吗？现在又装什么处女。”

Eduardo因他的话羞耻地缩起了肩膀，Lex说得没错，他有了抑制剂，依然选择爬上Alpha的床，而且对象还是自己丈夫的儿子。

Lex拔出手指，用阴茎取而代之，这个Omega不需要额外扩张，他早就被操熟了。

之后的一段时间里，Eduardo完全失去了抵抗的能力，Lex把阴茎整根插进去，提着他的臀蛮横地撞击，Lex当他是泄欲的工具，进出都毫无温情可言，Eduardo仰起了脖子，紧紧咬住自己的手背，心里无限悲哀，但对性爱早已食髓知味的肉体却热切地迎合着Alpha。

Lex捣了几下就找到了生殖腔入口，Omega没有发情，深处的入口也是紧闭着的，龟头每次刮过那里，Eduardo就不自觉地发抖。

“插进去你就会怀孕的吧。”Lex忽然说。

Eduardo心里警铃大作，“不行，别这样！”

耳边传来可恶的笑声，“当然，生下来他就成了我弟弟了，你说是不是，妈妈。”

“混蛋......”Eduardo怒骂，挣扎着逃脱。他毫无作用的抵抗换来了Alpha更猛烈的操干，“啊——我不要！啊！”

连续几十下对准敏感部位地狠顶硬是将他逼上巅峰，阴茎射出浊液，后穴也跟着喷出淫荡的汁水。Lex被浇灌得舒舒服服，抱住Eduardo失去控制、不断痉挛的身体，“妈妈，儿子操得你爽不爽？”

Lex最初交给Eduardo的抑制剂正如他所言，效果勉勉强强，使用后发情期的性欲不至于让Eduardo想死，也够他受的。他的身体记得Lex抚摸的感觉，一旦记住就很难再戒掉了，于是他爬上了Lex的床。他抱着侥幸的心理，因为他也同样记得，他的继子是一个不会勃起的Alpha。他一步步引导Lex，起先是手，然后用嘴和舌头。Eduardo曲起腿，打开圆润的膝盖，诱惑Lex来品尝，可当Alpha真的把头拱进他的下半身，他又睁大眼睛，怯怯说着“不要”。

最终还是被掰开双腿侵犯了。Lex舔得他如同一头没有思想只懂得交配的雌兽，只想那根舌头一直留在下身松软湿糜的肉洞里。他们没有做爱，却尝遍了所有的边缘性行为，Eduardo像吸食了毒品，深陷矛盾又无法自拔，所以，当Lex拿勃发的阴茎对准他，示意他张大腿乖乖挨操时，Eduardo反而有种“终于来了”的解脱感。他固守着那一点点遮羞布一样的尊严有什么用，他早就是个下贱的、人尽可夫的婊子了。

Eduardo Saverin，都是你自找的，你活该。

***

晚餐时，Eduardo意外缺席了，坐在主位上的Lionel召来管家询问情况。

“夫人说胃不舒服，不想吃饭。”管家如实回答。

胃不舒服？大概精液喝多了吧。Lex为这个拙劣的借口忍不住嗤笑了一声。Eduardo不吃饭的理由他比谁都清楚，当然是被他操得下不来床了。

“你笑什么。”Lionel看了看儿子，继续切割自己盘子里的烤羊膝，把嫩红色带着血丝的肉块塞进嘴里，“对他好一点，Saverin家的Omega有用的很。”

Lex以为他说的是床第间那些事，更为不屑，Lionel还当他不知道，他那根玩意儿早就没什么用处了，若非如此，Eduardo也不会爬上自己的床。他可还记得两人第一次见面时，对于未来还一无所知的Omega，被老家伙咬几下脖子就娇喘不止。

Lionel吃光盘子里的食物，用洁白的餐布抹了抹嘴上的油光，“明天你去康奈尔大学找Philips教授，我已经打点好了，接下来你就跟着他在生化药品实验室学习。晚点到我书房来拿名片，上面写着地址和时间。”

Lex停下了手中对付肉排的动作，面露惊讶，“您居然想通了，之前我求了您那么多次，您都无动于衷，到底是哪路神灵庇佑，让您能够回心转意。”

Lionel最讨厌他说话时阴阳怪气的腔调，但Lionel从来不会在自己身上找原因，同样阴测测地回答，“我忽然想起来，你到底也是我的继承人，我可不会把Luther家的基业交给一个草包。况且，”他刻意顿了一下，给了Lex一个意味深长的眼神，“我倒忘了你也是个Alpha，虽然你不近美色，但Eduardo在家不会使用抑制剂，他要是发情了，你真的能拒绝得了吗？他可是个难得的尤物啊。”

父亲不怀好意的样子让Lex想吐，更令人作呕的是，Lionel肮脏的揣测都是对的，他早就受了阿佛洛狄忒的蛊惑。Lex不顾餐桌礼仪，陡然站起身，“我吃饱了，祝您和您的Omega晚安。”

晚上10点，Lex如约来到父亲的书房门口。他敲了敲门，里面无人应答。Lex从走廊尽头退出来，准备回二楼自己的房间，原本下了楼梯他应该往左走，鬼使神差地却向了右。

他经过古老华丽的走道，属于Eduardo的那扇房门虚掩着，好像在等待别人的光顾。他不该这样做，连门都不晓得关好，已婚Omega就应该收敛自己的信息素，不再散发媚人的气息，只能对自己的丈夫露出淫荡的本性。但是Lex已经闻到了他的气味，连抑制剂都抹杀不了的，熟烂、浓郁、狠狠被人疼爱过的Omega的气味。

“不......啊！轻一点！我不行了。”

从房间里漏出来的声音带着哭腔，又可怜沙哑，勾得人血脉喷张，然而听觉早就不足以震慑Lex了，因为他透过门缝已经看到了。先是两条白晃晃的小腿难以承受地一蹬一蹬，Lionel按住它们，让它们踩在床单上，他打开Eduardo的膝盖，俯身凑到他两腿间哼哧哼哧地舔他。Eduardo从屁股到脚趾都软弱地发着抖，丰腴的大腿被Alpha手指掐出四个肉欲的凹坑。他侧脸枕在枕头上，十指抓着枕头边缘，神色迷乱，欢愉中带着痛苦。

Lex从裤袋里摸出来一颗猩红色的糖，剥开透明塑料纸塞进自己的嘴里。他用舌头翻卷着口腔中的糖果，手伸到裤子里握住自己发热的老二，他摸了一会，嚼碎了嘴里的硬块，总觉得今天的樱桃糖带着一点苦涩的药味。

不过几小时前才容纳过自己的肉穴，此时正为他的父亲殷切敞开。Lex一边手淫一边想，原来恶心也还是能硬，原来对Eduardo来说他也没什么特别的。

-tbc-


End file.
